it'll all work out
by Arkaham
Summary: no solo los bar sirven para ir a tomar, una fuente de desahogo para los corazones roto.


All Work Out

Entró en el local tras mucho dudar, sus ojos negros recorrieron el lugar de punta a punta. Un simple bar, unas cuantas mesas medianamente iluminadas por focos de baja iluminación. Unos cuantos clientes de camisa a cuadros y sombreros. Seguramente también con botas.

Su entrada apenas hizo que la mirada del cantinero se desviara, el hombre estaba demasiado entretenido puliendo un solo vaso.

Avanzó con paso seguro hasta la barra y se recargo en ella, mirando a su izquierda, hacia una vieja rockola, una música de ánimos vivos tocada a toda fuerza y sin más, se detuvo.

Hubo protestas por parte del auditorio, pero nadie hizo nada.

Se apartó de la barra justo en el momento en el que cantinero abría la boca y le iba a preguntar.

Puso su dedo pálido en la lista de canciones, ninguna conocía. Estaba en un bar típico en medio de la nada, y claro era música de la gente humilde y trabajadora.

Entro una canción que le llamo la atención por el titulo. Deposito un cuarto de plata y selecciono la canción.

Las cuerdas del banjo comenzaron a sonar tristes acompañados de un bajo, en una melodía que trasmitía inmenso melancolía. Se quedo petrificado al escuchar las notas de la canción y sus ojos se aguaron.

" _She wore faded jeans and soft black leather…… _"

Reunió las fuerzas necesarias y se encamino hacia el baño de caballeros, se aseguro que no había nadie más y dio rienda a su llanto silencioso. Minutos después se lavo la cara y se la seco, miro su rostro húmedo.

Sus ojos negros estaban enrojecidos por el llano, su largo cabello negro estaba un poco desordenado. Pronto se aseguro que todo lo que llevaba puesto estuviera en orden.

Salio de nuevo y se encamino de nuevo hacia la barra, el cantinero le miraba extrañamente.

" _That's the way it goes, it'll all work out_ "

Sonaba en el aire otra estrofa de la canción. Suspiró sentándose en una de las bancas, asintiendo, estando de acuerdo con lo que decía aquella línea.

-Cortesía de la casa- interrumpió los pensamientos el cantinero. Un hombre intuitivo que puso una cerveza delante y no dijo nada más.

Tomo la botella y la bebió hasta el fondo sorprendiendo al mismo cantinero. El hombre saco otra botella y se la ofreció acompañándola de una sencilla frase –las penas contadas son más ligeras-

"_It never goes away, but it all works out" _

Concluyó la letra de la canción pero su melodía de cuerdas siguió un rato más recordando la letra de la canción y volvió asentir.

-nunca se va, pero así funciona – hablo empuñando la segunda botella – sus ojos verdes son los más hermosos que un hombre pudo pedir, le amaba con toda mi alma, le quería y creo que solo podía verme como un hermano mayor…

Bebió algunos tragos de la cerveza fría y continuo –su mismo hermano aceptaba nuestra relación… pero….

Un par de tragos más

-creo que nunca fui de su gusto, se fue con ese mal nacido ruso, me dejo…- las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, el cantinero le paso un pañuelo a su orador.

-yo que siempre estuve allí cuando me necesitó, cuando le dejaban….

-¿ella le llego a corresponder alguna vez? – preguntó el cantinero

-Solía decir "Shiryu te estimo mucho… hagamos esto juntos….. shiryu soy tan feliz a tu lado, shiryu hagámoslo otra vez" solía hablarme con ternura, sus ojos verdes mirándome, y como le amaba… pero se fue con él…. –sollozo de nuevo. Se busco en las bolsas de los pantalones, un billete, y de su bolsa salio uno de 20 que entrego al cantinero.

Este le sirvió otra cerveza y bebió ávidamente antes de reanudar la charla.

-Siempre le hacia llorar, él no le quería a su lado, ese ruso rubio de ojos azules que tenia a todos cuanto quería y nunca prestaba atención a Shun… -

Hecho la cabeza a la barra cubriéndose el rostro con los brazos, sollozando.

-seguramente ahora es feliz a su lado, debería alegrarse por ello – dio concejo el cantinero sacando otra botella.

-una noche –sollozó- entró Shun llorando a mi cuarto, habían discutido de nuevo, se veía tan triste e irreal su rostro que no pude evitar besarle, ardía en ganas para deshacer su tristeza, sus labios sabían a sal y melancolía, me vi envuelto en sus brazos y en su cuerpo, no supe bien pero terminamos en la cama, vi mi fantasía cumplida y poseí su cuerpo tantas veces pude. le dije cuanto me amaba y me dijo "Shiryu lo siento, lo siento…." sollozaba aun y trate de calmarle.

entonces accedió y me dijo, tienes razón, siempre has tenido razón, nunca me amó y quizás deba darte una oportunidad… aprender a amarte",s sus ojos verdes lloraban lagrimas aun y su blanco rostro se manchaba. Creí que mi sueño se volvía realidad y al fin Shun se quedaría conmigo.

Pero ni bien pasaron dos días, cuando apareció el ruso y me riño, nos enfadamos, peleamos. Peleábamos por shun, no le entendía, si no le amaba debía dejarle en paz ¿no es así?-

El cantinero y los dos reunidos afirmaron, unos en silencio otros en susurros, el bar reinaba un silencio y solo se oían las respiraciones de los escuchas.

un par de cervezas mas.

-"shiryu apártate, shun es solo mió, tu no te metas" me decía "Sun entendió su error y ahora me ama" le grite lleno de odio, quería que se fuera, que nos dejara "lárgate maldito ruso" le volví a gritar, el sacó una navaja de no se donde y salto para matarme. Estaba seguro que me mataría, pero….

Vio a sollozar, profundamente y sus ojos soltaron más lagrimas

-Sun salvo mi vida, cubrió mi cuerpo con el suyo "te quiero" me susurró con su ultimo soplo, el ruso lo tomo entre sus brazos y lloró, y antes de que pudiera maldecir, se corto la garganta repitiendo, "perdóname, perdóname"

Varios sollos sonaron entre los presentes, miró su reloj y sonrió…

-llegaré tarde a su velación..- comentó y se puso de pie, los presentes se apartaron. Así el hombre de melena larga salio del bar y alguien puso algo de música en la rockola

" _That's the way it goes, it'll all work out_ "


End file.
